A Grila do Morrão na aula de Francês
by Mad Neko Maid
Summary: Para ganhar uma graninha a mais Kamus resolve dar aulas particulares de francês, mas ele não poderia sonhar com uma aluna daquelas...Presente de natal para a minha amiga Marj!


Como o salário de cavaleiro, mesmo o dos de ouro, é muito baixo, Kamus resolveu que uma boa maneira de ganhar um a mais seria lecionar aulas de francês. Por que não? Ele ainda lembrava-se que dera varias lições de sua língua pátria a Cristal e Hyoga quando estes eram seus aprendizes e até que não se saíra mal!

Era o primeiro dia em que daria aula, a sua primeira aluna se chamava Marjarie "Grila" Lumiere. Devido ao último nome ele constatou que ela provavelmente deveria ter alguma descendência francesa.

Uma cosmo energia adentrou-se no ressinto!

-Boa tarde senhorita Marjarie.

-Tarde 'fessor! Pó me chamar de Grila do Morrão cara!

-Bem, você tem alguma base em francês?

-Putz fessor, a parada é a seguinte...

-Parada o . õ

-É, a parada é a seguinte, de francês eu só conheço o pão, que alias 'tá bissurdo de caro, saca?ò.ó

-Bem, como o português e o francês são duas línguas latinas, muitas palavras são semelhantes e devido à influencia de minha pátria, muitas palavras do francês foram incorporadas ao português, como marrom por exemplo.

-Ah!Saquei, saquei...

-Ah, então que palavras de origem francesa você conhece?

-Sei lá bro, Uh La la?

-Err, bem existem muitas palavras, abajur é outro exemplo de palavra, também temos...

-Ah!Lembrei de uma 'fessor! D

-Então diga! .

-Menage a trois!

-Bem... Isso também é francês de fato ///U

-Hehehe to botando moral!

-Que mal eu lhe pergunte, senhorita Marjarie, mas por que esta fazendo o curso de francês? Imagino que seja descendente de franceses.

-Que nada mano.

-Então é para quê?

-Pra amplia o comercio 'fessor u.ú

-Ah! Entendo, a senhorita deseja fazer um comercio internacional!Que maravilha, do que se trata a sua empresa?

-Boca de fumo, morou? Eu sou a cabeça lá do morro mano!ò.ó Como 'cê acha que eu vou pagar essa aula? Com o dinheiro da erva mano! O .õ

-Ma déesse! (minha deusa!)

-Que 'cê falou mano? Ta tirando uma!? Vai encarar ò.Ó ? VAI Ó.ó VAI? Ò.Ó

-Olha senhorita Grila, eu desisto.Não precisa pagar, vá para sua casa, morro que seja! - disse ele cansado sentando-se. - Estou ficando velho e cansado, não posso fazer nada, não sou capaz de nada...Oh!Ma déesse!

-Po mano, que dá um teco? 3 – disse oferecendo um saquinho com um conteúdo branco suspeito. - Cê vai se sentir melhor o.õ

-Eu... Vou fingir que nada disso aconteceu, isso é tão estressante!

-Sei? Não é o bastante, que tal uma zildinha? – disse oferecendo um enorme cigarro para o cavaleiro. - Essa aqui te deixa no maior barato até o dia seguinte, talvez o outro... É erva da boa! ; D

-Minha cara, está dispensada. - falou agora mais serio.

-Pô e o francês? ó.ò

-É só falar "uí" ,"non" e fazer biquinho!Agora ponha-se fora daqui! ÒÓ

-Beleza!To saindo! u.u Que estresse ...

Assim que a moça saiu, o cavaleiro respirou fundo, como queria esquecer aqueles quinze minutos! Como queria! Ele ajoelhou no chão e prometeu a si mesmo:

-Nunca mais tento ensinar nada para ninguém... - ele ponderou um pouco. -Além do Hyoga!

E é assim que a vida passa, só para os curiosos, a Grila do Morrão não teve sucesso em instaurar uma boca de fumo na França, não por não saber falar francês, mas por causa de um problema geográfico. Perto dos grandes pólos urbanos não existem morros desocupados, nas periferias onde moram as pessoas pobres é tudo horizontal, não existem morros ou montanhas, vendo isso ela desistiu da idéia e voltou para o seu Morrão no Brasil. E todos tiveram um final feliz.

-Pardon senhor narrador, mas o meu final não foi feliz, até hoje tenho pesadelos.ò.o

O problema não é do narrador e nem da autora se os personagens não ficam felizes com seus finais felizes e fim! (?)

N/A: Mais uma garota falando gírias, mais um dourado atormentado...Só que dessa vez a mina existe no mundo real para valer!Ae Grila !Feliz natal "broto"!  
Acho que broto é o feminino de brô mas não tenho certeza de qualquer forma...Feliz natal dear!Te adoro Marj!

Notas da Marjarie: Cara, é Grila Morrão detonando até em duas línguas, mano! Adorei a fic Koneko-chan! Ri pacas enquanto lia, to tri traficante e cara de pau também...ficou perfeito!  
Ah, e vale explicar que virei Lumiere pela minha mania de tentar ser poética XD  
Muito obrigada Koneko, amei o presente  
Beijos!

Nota do Kamus: Eu vou é te congelar agora !Pó de diamante!

Koneko:Oooh XX

Kamus: OWNED Ò/-\Ó

Marjarie: Putz mano, o Itachi da parada aqui sou eu morô Ò.ó


End file.
